Love Only Me
by lovemelikealovesong
Summary: Sequal to 'The Other Swann' Abigail Swann is back and ready to see Jack again, but will being proposed to or being kidnapped stop her from telling him 'I love you' or will seeing him and Elizabeth togther do it? Jack/OC - Read 'The Other Swann' first
1. Chapter 1

**Ello everyone! I am back with a sequal! I just want to thank everyone fore reviewing on my last story and i hope this one is even better! **

**I just want to thank grapejuice101, Yuki-Chan-13, Alasai Ashbringer, Zutarafan14, Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training, lalalaand and Twiheartlover for telling me to make a sequal and showing how much you loved my story! **

**Well, i really hope you like this story as much as i am going to enjoy writing it! **

**Well Enjoy! Tell me what you think! (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

_Chapter 1 – Will and Elizabeth's Wedding_

Today was Will and Elizabeth's wedding, I was so happy for the both of them, but unfortunately it was pouring rain today. I was the Maid of Honor; I was helping Will with his suit in the Blacksmith's Shop.

"I'm so happy for the both of you Will." I said smiling as a balanced a sword on my two fingers.

"Thank you Abigail, I'm actually quite nervous." Will said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be, you got the girl!" I flipped the sword and caught the handle, all of a suddenly the doors' flied open, I spun around with sword in hand, Guns were being pointed at me.

"Drop the sword Miss. Swann." A solider said, I thought it over for a minute.

"I won't ask again Miss. Swann." The solider said again, I dropped the sword and put my hands up in a 'surrender' movement. The soldiers came forward and took my hands and pulled them and shackled them.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"All with be answered soon." The solider said Will was also shackled.

'_This doesn't make any sense.' I thought to myself. _

We were brought to where Elizabeth was, soldiers surrender us. We saw Elizabeth drop her bouquet and come running towards Will and me.

"Abigail, Will, why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked, her hand rested on Will's cheek.

"I don't know. You look beautiful." Will says smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth says chuckling, I chuckle to.

'_It is quite ironic.' I think to myself._

I see father come up, but is blocked by two soldiers.

"Make way, let me through. How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" Father screams at them.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." Beckett says, the soldiers let my father pass.

"Cutler Beckett?" Father asks, Beckett looks over to me and smirks.

"It's Lord now, actually." He says while still looking to me, his smirk grows bigger as my eyes get wide at the realization.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest my daughter and this man!" Father screams at him.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer a warrant for the arrest of one Abigail Swann and one William Turner." He asks, 'Mr. Mercer' hands over one piece of parchment, while Beckett holds the other.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Father says.

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her." Beckett says.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth asks, while two men take her away from Will.

"No!" Will says, Elizabeth is thrown into shackles.

"Ahh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?" Beckett asks another piece of parchment in hand, which I can only guess is James's warrant.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Father tells him.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." Beckett snapped at my father, this man was just pissing me off even more.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will started.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth demanded.

"The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the..." Father started, he looked almost nervous and shocked.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Beckett asked.

"_Captain." _All three of us said together.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." Beckett said smirking, he looked me up and down, his smirk grew wider and as I glared at him.

'_That disgusting pig.' I thought to myself. _

**A/N: Well, eh? What did you think? I know she didn't talk much,but next chapter is going to be even beter and here's a sneak peak just to show you:**

_Chapter 2 - The proposal - Sneak Peak_

_"Miss. Swann." He said stepping forward and lightly storking my cheek with the back of his hand. _

_'How disgusting.' I thought to myself. _

_"You have growen up to be a beautiful young women and quiet at that. You see that's what i need in a women."_

_'NO! No! Those were James's words to Elizabeth right before he porpo-__' My thoughts were interuppted. _

_"Will you marry me?" _

**So what do think? Sounds like a good chapter eh? **

**Well review! (: **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello everyone! Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! There is an unexpected twist! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclamier: I do not own POTC: Dead Man's chest or any of the charaters except for my OC- Abigail(:**

_Reviews:_

_Alasai Ashbringer: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought the chapter was great and i'm glad your ready for this chapter! _

_lalaland: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you love this story!(: I will try my best to update everyday but no promises!_

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: I have memorized how to spell your username! haha(: Thank you for reviewing! Well, you'll see what Abigail has to say... I'm so glad you thought it was a great chapter and your so weclome! I'm glad i good make one and have a so many people read and enjoy my writing! So thank you!(: _

**Well ENJOY! (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 2 – The proposal and Tortuga

Abigail's POV

We were each thrown into different cells. I was on the left, Will in the middle and Elizabeth on the right.

"I hate Beckett." Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

"Really?" I asked. "Because I am deeply in love with the bastard." I said sarcastically putting my hand over my chest and turning my head to the side, Will raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

Four soldier's came down the stairs, two of the soldiers came and unlocked both Will's and mine cell. They stood there with shackles in hand, I got up and walked for standing right in front of the soldier, he shackled me and same went for Will. Two soldiers came and grabbed both my arms and lead up the stairs and into an office space with Will right behind. Will was right next to me with two soldiers also being held.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir." The soldier who was holding me by my arm said.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett said talking about the shackles. "The East India Trading Company has need of both your services. We wish for you two to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintances than friends" Will said

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett said holing up a 'P' on a pair of clamps.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked, I chuckled at this.

Beckett: "By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett said.

Will: "Recover? At the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain! Letters of Marque(Mark). You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Beckett said.

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Will said.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose. As well as you Miss. Swann, but I do have a proposal for you to listen to." Beckett said smirking at me.

Will: "So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." Will said.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked, quite confused.

"The property you want that he possesses." Will stated.

"A ship? Hardly! The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass" Beckett stated Will and I looked at each other at the same time. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal." Beckett said, Will and I began to leave before Beckett stopped us.

"Miss. Swann, please stay for a minute." Beckett said, Will raised an eyebrow but kept walking.

I leaned against the desk, while Beckett played around with items in the room. There was a long silence before he spoke. He then turned to me, and looked me up and down, I ignored it though, this man was going to let me see Jack again.

"Miss Swann." He said stepping forward; his hand lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

'_How disgusting.' I thought to myself_.

"You have grown up to be beautiful young women, and quiet at that. You see that's what I need in a woman." He said smirking at me, he dropped his hand and turned around playing with items again.

'_NO! No! Those were James's words to Elizabeth right before he propo-' My thoughts were interrupted. _

"Will you marry me?" Beckett asked turning around and looking at me. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

'_The lord Beckett wants me to marry him?' I thought to myself. _

"Beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again "I can get you out of the hangman's noose, if you accept. I'll let you help with some decisions and even let you come with on journeys. I know how much you love the sea."

'_Oh my! How do I get out of this? How do I get out of this? It's not like we're standing right above a cliff and I can fall off like Elizabeth did! I'm still not quite sure if it was on purpose or not.' I thought to myself. _

"May I think it over, while I go on this journey?" I asked, he nodded and smiled at me.

I started to walk away, when my arm was grabbed and someone pulled me and spun me around.

Beckett started to lean forward; I felt his breath on my lips that's how close we were.

"Be careful, Abigail." He said then kissed me. Finally, he let me go. I walked down to brig where Will would be saying goodbye Elizabeth. I was in daze; thoughts were going thru my mind hundred miles per a second.

I walked down the stairs to the brig and saw my father standing near a wall while Will talked to my sister.

"Abigail." Father said hugging me, I didn't hug back. "What's wrong?" Father asked, that got both Will and Elizabeth's attention.

"He proposed to me." I said not looking up at anyone, just starring at the empty cell in front of me.

"What was your answer?" Will asked.

"I'll think about it." I answered.

"Oh Abigail, what about Jack?" Elizabeth asked; I turned to her.

"What about him!" I screamed, I was on the verge of tears. "Obviously, I can't love a pirate! I can't love a pirate, like you can Lizzie! I love Jack! I do, but it would never work out. What am I suppose to do live out on sea with him? That's obscured! Lizzie, I need to start thinking about the future, and maybe if I do accept his proposal I can get you out of the hangman's noose too!" I said letting a very, very small smile cross my lips, tears were falling down my face now.

"Will, hurry up. I don't want to waste any more time searching for Sparrow then we already have to." I said wiping the tears and breaking from my father's arms and walking up the stairs.

"The poor girl, it's my entire fault" Was the last line I heard before I was fully up the stairs out of the door.

Will and I were in Tortuga searching for anyone with information about Jack Sparrow. Will decided to ask some random guy in Tortuga.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead." He said

We asked another random guy "Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore." Another guy said.

Will thought it was a good idea to ask Scarlett and Giselle, I thought it was a stupid idea.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle asked.

"Haven't seen him in a month." Scarlett said.

"When you find him will you give him a message?" Giselle asks. Giselle and Scarlett both slap Will, I pated Will on the back.

"I will happily deliver that message to him." I said with a smile.

We decided we should ask someone with a boat. " Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lum pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails." He said.

"Can you take us there?" I asked, he nodded.

'_We finally have a heading' I thought myself. _

**A/N: **

**Well what did you think?**

**I can't believe Abigail! What is she thinking? She loves Jack! Right?**

**I guess you'll just have to wait. **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! I am sooooo sooo soooooo sorry for not updating faster! There was this hurricane that cut out my power and then i had to fix the yard from the fallen branchs and yada yada yada! Then my computer crashed so now i'm borrowing my sister's for a little bit and then school shopping so yay! Thankfully though everyone is okay over by me! So were all good there! (: Well i'm getting two chapters out today only to be nice and to say i'm sorry. There not as good as i'd like them to be but they will do. Anyway i hope you enjoy! **

_Repiles to Reviews:_

_Zutarafan14: I'm so glad you're liking book 2! I honselty can't wait to write book 3! That's going to be so much to write!(:_

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: Abigail is quite navie huh? I hope she figures out who she wants by the end or else the whole world will go into chaos! Ahh! ahahah(: I'm going to call you Shay! I like it! And i'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you!(:_

_MadsFitz: I'm so glad you like the story! Oh, trust me i'm going all the way to Book 3: At World's End(: I'm so glad you read 'The Other Swann'! You know what she does atrack 'Bad Guys' but i think it just adds more suspense to it and makes you wonder you know?(: _

_SPEEDIE22: I'm glad you love it! Here's the next one!(:_

_Yuuki-Chan-13: It's totally okay! Don't worry about it!(: Well here's the next chapter! and i swear once Abigail sets here mind to it, there's no stopping her!(:_

_xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 3 – The Island Part 1

Abigail and Will were apon the ship. The man was nice enough to bring them to the island. Abigail and Will were both not looking forward to seeing Jack. Who knew something good might come out of this? The Captain brought out a spyglass and opened it up, he looked out at the island and saw the ship with black sails. The ship they were looking for. He closed up his spyglass and turned to the girl and the guy.

"My brother will take you ashore." The captain said looking at both Abigail and Will. He didn't like the fact that they were looking for infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. What good could come out of seeing? Will nodded.

"I want to thank you again." Abigail said smiling at the man, he only nodded not really caring.

Will and Abigail got into the row boat with the captin's brother. Halfway there he stopped.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will exclamied looking at the beach then back at the brother. The brother started talking in another language, Will looked over to Abigail and gave her a confused look, she returned the look back to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Will asked still looking started babling again in the lanage.

"We. Don't. Under. Stand. You." She said making hand signals to prove her point, the brother cocked his head to the side confused.

Will chuckled at her. "Come on, were going to have to swim there."

Abigail slammed her knee "Aw man, this is a new outfit!" Abigail said pointing to her old worn out trousers and stained, ripped white shirt. Will shook his head and chuckled again.

"Bon voyage, monsieur, miss." He said Will and Abigail then jumped out of the boat and swam ashore. They were both soaked to the bone, The Black Pearl was docked along the shore line.

Will cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed: "Jack, Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?"

Nobody answered, there was an eerie silence on the island, and Abigail didn't like it one bit. Will and Abigail started walking towards the forest. Cotton's parrot flew up and landed on a branch.

"Ah, a familiar face." Will said smiling.

"Squawk, don't eat me!"

"We're not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me, no, don't eat me! Squawk!" Cotton's Parrot then flew away somewhere into the forest.

"Will, I don't like the sound of that." Abigail told him.

"Me either." Will mumbled but continued on into the forest with Abigail trailing along behind. Will then spots Gibb's canteen hanging in a bush.

"Gibbs!"

"What about him? Will what did you find?" Abigail asked.

Will stops with the string and turns around and holds up Gibb's canteen, Abigail smiled but something catches her eye, the end of a string? Why would there be the end of a string in the middle of a forest?

"Will." Abigail says, she then points to the string, but it's too late. Will triggers a trap and is pulled upside down.

"Ahh!" Will screams, then a bunch of strange looking people with paint of their faces come up, they hold some sort of weapon whether it's a spear or some odd looking thing. Abigail instantly pulled out my sword as well as Will did.

"Let's go! Come on, who wants it? I could do this all day!" He screamed trying to hit someone, but is failing miserably. She walks around but only to be surrounded by the people, she go to put up her hands in surrender mood but instead is meet with darkness.

Abigail slowly opens her eyes to see that she is tied to a pole and is being carried somewhere she looks around sees Will just stirring.

"Kali kali ten dada." Abigail and Will see Jack Sparrow standing in front of them.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Will said smiling, Abigail smiled too, Jack then pokes Will "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!"

Jack then pokes Abigail, she laughs "Jack you know I'm ticklish there." She says laughing as he pokes her again in the same spot. Jack smiled a tiny smile; he loved to hear her laugh and he did know that she was ticklish on her stomach, which was why he did it. He missed her so much and these crazy people were driving him bonkers, he was being held captive! He! Captain Jack Sparrow was being held against his own will! He couldn't believe it.

"Pase ko." Jack told them, he didn't even understand what he was saying. Abigail and Will gave him confusing looks.

"Idada esipige." One of them told him.

"Esipige." They all shouted.

"Jack, tell them to let us down!" Will screamed at her.

"Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie." Jack says walking between Will and Abigail. "Lum say say eunuchey. Snip snip."

Will then spots the compass on Jack and looks at Abigail and gives her a nod. "Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She and Abigail faces the gallows!" Will screams at, Jack looks over to Abigail and give a questioning look, she nods.

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy? Bon liki liki." Jack said.

"Bon liki liki!" The weird people shouted at the same time.

"Save me!" Jack whispers to Will and Abigail.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!" "Jack please! We need your help!" Will and Abigail shout at the same time being carried away to who knows where.

**A/N: **

Ohh! So what did you think?

Go read the next chapter! I got it out early as an apologie for being late with my update!

Hope you enjoyed!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! Here's the next chapter! Whoo! 2 chapters in one night! Well, tell what you think! This one is rather long and not all that intresting but trust the next one will be!(:**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 4 – The Island part 2

Will and Abigail were in these cages that hung from a rope with the crew hanging over a canyon.

"Why would Jack do this to us if he's the chief?" Will asked.

"Aye, the Pelegostas made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs explained.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us?" Abigail asked.

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form...and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Cotton then bites Mr. Gibb's finger "Ah! They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here. The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop." Gibbs told them.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Abigail asked. After many stupid and dumb ideas they finally came up with one good on to swing the cages and try and grab the vines and climb up the cliff, it was rather smart, then again Abigail and Will came up with the idea.

After swinging the cages for ages they finally grabbed a hold of the vine and they started to climb the cliff.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl." Will told them.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, 'bout six would do." A crewmember told him from the other cage. Suddenly, all got silent and they realized what was about to happen to Jack.

"Oh dear."

"Hurry!" Will ordered.

"Heave! Come on; give it all you've got!" Marty ordered. As they climb Abigail notices a man walking on the bridge.

"Wait, stop, stop!" Abigail ordered. Both cages stop and watch the man on the bridge. "Shh. "A crewmember says motioning for them to continue and they start climbing again; Will, Abigail and Mr. Gibbs try and tell them to stop, but no such luck.  
>One of the crewmembers accidently grabs a snake and starts freaking out. Then the rest of the people in the cage start freaking out and they fall. One of the people from the tribe looks down from the bridge and sees them falling, the cage rope snapped and they fell.<p>

"Move!" Will ordered, they then start climbing again. Finally they made it to the top "Cut it loose, find a rock!" They finally got the rope cut loose, it was then that tribal people came running that them.

"Roll the cage!" Abigail ordered. They started rolling the cage, but after awhile the cage picked up its own speed, everybody held on to the cage screaming their heads off, they then hit a tree that stopped them. The screams from the tribal people could be heard and they were coming in fast.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" Will ordered.

"C'mon lads, lift it like a lady's skirt!" Mr. Gibbs told them. They lifted the cage and started running as fast as they could. Everybody kept looking back and forth between running and the people that they were running from. They then fell into a cliff that held water it busts the cage open, they then swim out.

"This way, lads and lady!" Gibbs ordered, they swam threw the water, while trying to dodge spears being thrown at them. They swam out of there and headed towards the Black Pearl. Two pirates were already aboard the Pearl trying to make the Pearl ready to sail.

"Excellent, our work's half done!" Gibbs told them.

"We done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!" Pintel told them.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs ordered.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will told Gibbs, Jack then comes running around the corner with people following him. "Time to go."

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs ordered once again. "Time to cast off!"

Jack, Will, Abigail and the crew were all aboard the Black Pearl.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs told Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs told him.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said getting out his pistol, but putting it back right away.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." Will told him, Abigail leaned against the rail watching the conversation.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked.

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you." Will told him.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack told him.

"Even mine? Cause I face the hangman's noose too Jack." Abigail told him he looked at her a little sad, Will stole someone's sword and pointed it to Jack.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her, Abigail's and my freedom." Will told him.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked turning towards his first mate.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack told him.

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked not quite sure where they going and why they would need to travel up river.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack corrected him.

"What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will told him.

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack told him pulling out a picture of a key and shows it to Will.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, not quite sure what Jack wanted.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in you're discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack asked, explaining it too him.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked pointing to the key.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

"Not much." Will told him.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack told him, he then looked over at Abigail and smiled at her, she had grown more beautiful since the last time he saw her. She just looked back for a few seconds then looked out at the sea, she was mad at him, but what had he done?

**A/N:**

Well what did you think? Any good?

Well review!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! Here's Chapter 5! I told you last chapter that this would be a interesting chapter and it is!(: So i hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! Also, just to let you all know school is starting tuesday so i wont be able to update as much! I'll try to update as much as i can but no promises! Sorry!**

_Repiles to Reviews:_

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training/Shay: I'm you thought both the chapters are awsome but i hope this one is better! Lol(: We all have own names online whether it's related to our names or our acuall names, no one know!(: _

_Yuuki-Chan-13: I'm so glad you love it when i update! Well here's the next chapter! I hope is was fast enough! But i well start to slow down because of school!): _

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

_Chapter 5 - Tia Dalma _

We were all in long boats heading up river to who knows were. It was Jack in front, Pintel and Ragetti and Marty in the middle then Gibbs, Will, Mr. Cotton and his parrot and me. Abigail looked out the whole scene was rather eerie, freakish even.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked quite curious, as a matter of fact Abigail was quite curious too.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is...Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Mr. Gibbs told him.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_." Gibbs says tilting his head towards the father part of the river.

"_Her?" _Will asked.

"Aye." Gibbs said.

"What's she got to do with it?" Abigail asked.

"Many things." Was the only response she got.

Soon enough we got to a tiny shack in the middle of a swamp, Abigail just couldn't understand how someone could live out _here_.  
>"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jacks voice trailed off as he got out of the longboat.<p>

"Well that was reassuring." She whispered to Will, he only shrugged in response.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs told him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack told him.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs told Will.

"Mind the boat." Will told Abigail.

"Mind the boat." Abigail turns and say to Ragetti and the list continues in till cotton is the last one there. We all head into the shack Jack first with Gibbs, Will and Abiagil behind him then the rest of the crew behind us.

"Jack Sparrow!" A women says coming forward she was dark skin with long hair and dress on.

"Tia Dalma." Jack says and smiles the tiniest smile.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She told him, she then walked over to Will. "You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked quite confuse

d, she nodded.

"As I know you Abigail." She says walking towards me and smiles. "You also have a touch of Destiny, more or less so than dear William. Everything you know is not what it seems Miss. Barker." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Abigail they stood wide-eyed at her, she had no idea why this woman had just called her 'Miss. Barker' and why everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"We came for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack told her, looking at Abigail with his eyes wide as could be.

"Come." Tia told him.

"Come." Jack repeated.

"So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment." Tia told him from the other side of a table.

"I brought payment." Jack told her, he motions to Pintel to bring him the covered cage.  
>"Look!" Jack tells them shooting the monkey "An undead monkey! Top that." Tia then releases the monkey, as Mr. Gibbs complains about how long it took to capture the monkey.<p>

"The payment is fair." Tia tells them.

"We're looking for this." Will says laying down the picture of a key "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack.

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked his eyes flickering to Abigail.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" Tia asked.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked hoping it's something good.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked getting his hopes up.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Riggetti says looking at a jar of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." Tia asks.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed?" Tia ponders.

"Well, the sea." Gibbs says.

"Sums." Pintell guesses.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Rigetti guesses.

"A woman." Jack says looking over at Abigail; they lock eyes for a spilt second before she pulls back.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tia tells them.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs tells them.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." Tia explained.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"His heart." Abigail whispered.

"Ye right, him heart." Tia tells Abigail.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asks.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel asks.

:It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times." Tia tells them.

"You knew this." Will tells Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack asks.

"Let me see your hand." Tia tells Jack, Jack hands her his right hand but she points to the left, finally he give her his hand and revels the black spot.

"The black spot!: Gibbs says spinning around, spitting and brushing himself off.  
>"Black spot!" Rigetti and Pintel do the same, Abigail shakes her head.<p>

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know." Jack tells them, while Tia disappers into a back room, mumbling to herself. Jack pockets a ring, She then comes back holding a large jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." Tia tells him.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack points out.

"Yes." Tia tells him.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asks.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia tells him.

"No!" Jack yells, Abigail chuckles at his childish behavior, he glares at her.

"Then it helps." Tia tells him smiling.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will tells Tia.

"A touch of destiny..." Tia says throwing crab claws on the table.

**A/N: **

Well what did you think?

What's with Tia calling her Miss. Barker?

Is Abigail really a Swann or someone else?

well review!(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Today's my sister's birthday, so this chapter is decitaed to her! Happy Birthday Lil' Sis!(: 3 Love you!**

**I do not own anything POTC!**

_Repilies to Reviews: _

_Yuuki-Chan-13: Haha, well i'm sorry i haven't updated really quick, so much school work): I hope your doing well in school! Maybe she was adopted. You'll just have to wait and seee(: _

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: i love that movie! i love all of Johnny Depp's movie actually(: I'm glad you like chapter though(: _

_Protectoraofmiluna: AW! i'm so glad you like my writtings. I'm glad you like the plot idea and everything. Thank you so much!(: _

**Well Enjoy!(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 6 – Davy Jones?

Jack, Will, Mr. Gibbs and I were leaning against the railing of the ship. It was pouring hard; I was soaked as was everyone else. Apparently the wrecked ship that we were all looking at was the Flying Dutchman. Jack was up to something I knew it. This ship that was wrecked was not it. I've heard stories of The Captain of the Flying Dutchman and how he had an octopus face and was the vilest thing in the ocean.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much." Will said.

"Will you shouldn't be doing this." I said. Will's head snapped around, he was pissed.

"And let you and Elizabeth rot in a jail cell for the rest of your lives. No."

"I can just marry _him_, and he'll let you both go." I begged him.

"Him?" Jack asked looking back and forth between Will and I. "Now do not underestimate her." Jack elbowed Gibbs in the ribs

"Musta run afoul of the reef." Gibbs told Will.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked.

"I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will told him.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said, Jack smirked.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." (Author's Note: That is one my favorite scenes of Jack!)

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti tells him getting the row boat down in the ocean.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack shouts to Will in the rain.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti shouts to him as Will rows away. I suddenly got this bad feeling.

"Douse the lamps." Jack tells Gibbs, who tells Ragetti and Pintel. "Jack?" I ask walking over to him.

"Yes luv?" He asking still watching the ocean.

"I'm scared." I whispered to him. His eyes teared away from the ocean and landed on me.

"Ye heard of him haven't you?" He asked, I nodded.

"I promise to protect you." Jack told me. I shook my head "How do I know you won't break that promise?" I asked. He pulled out his spyglass and looked at in the ocean. He didn't answer so I walked away and sat down on the stairs.

Jack suddenly lowered his spyglass and I saw the man or thing that everyone feared and now I knew why. He looked horrible, wretched, and scary. I backed away in fear but slipped and fell on the steps instead. I felt someone lift me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet; I then felt someone put a sword to neck.

"Ain't ye a pretty little thing. Whatcha doin' on a ship like 'is?" He whispered in my ear, I tried to wiggle free but was met with the blade instead. I could see Jack was dealing with Davy Jones and he looked rather calm. I tried to listen to what they were talking about but couldn't as the ship/man thing was whispering in my ear.

"You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there." Jack told Jones, my eyes widen at this. Will!

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones told Jack.

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack smirked at him.

"Price?" Davy asked, wondering where this was going.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked, Jones had finally caught on.

"One hundred souls, three days." Jones smirked at Jack.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack smirked back.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Jack's smirk fell, he looked over at me and he frowned.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jack asked circling Jones.

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones asked.

Jack thought about for a second "Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?"

Jones grabbed Jack's hand "Three day." Jones told him leaving.

"Three days." The fish thing whispered in my ear.

"I'll make sure I'm not on the ship then." I muttered to myself.

"Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual." Jack told Mr. Gibbs.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack Sparrow! How could you! Just leave Will on the Flying Dutchman!" I screamed at him.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be." Jack said. "Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" I ask.

**Author's Note:**

Well? What did you think?

Sorry it took so long to update!

School): I should be able to update a little sooner!(:

Next chapter should be able latter today i have no idea yet!

So look out!(:

3

xxx


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR! I AM SO SORRY! I have given you two chapters in one and i am working on 9 and 10 right now and i will have them up by tonight i promisee! (: **

**Reviews:**

**Protectoraofmiluna: Here is the next , so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**DarkSpotDotCom: i am so glad you love Jack and Abigail ! It was so difficult to dfind someone who could make with Jack's personaility! **

**PirateJediNinjaFairyHatPerson: You cahnged your name? Hahah Aww and you should see Sweeny Todd such a good movie!(: and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A: Aww thank you! and im trying!(:**

**AvengedBaby: Glad you like it! And i will!(: **

**Well i hope you enjoy this and im sorry for just updating you now! **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 7 – Bars and Crews

I sat next to Gibbs listening to people talk about how they wanted to join _'the all notorious Jack Sparrow's crew' It was a load of bull, Jack Sparrow wasn't notorious, nor was he a man. He was a coward running from his problems, and yet I still had feelings for him. Was he really a man after all?_ Gibbs's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young." Poor old man was signing away he's life and didn't even know it.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next?" The old man signed his name and the next man came up, he looked pissed drunk and rather unsteady?

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." _'Oh I was right after all he was drunk.' _

"Perfect. Next?" Guy signed his name and the next guy came up.

"Me got one arm and a bum leg." The man said with a stick holding him up, I felt bad for the man, all he wanted to do was sail the seas but he couldn't.

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next?"

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." _'Davy Jones would love you then.' _

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." The man signed the roster and left.

"How are we going?" Jack asked playing with his compass.

"Including those four? That gives us...four." Gibbs said. "Gibbs it's three." I spoke up.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked shaking his head at me.

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." The man took a swig of his rum.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not any more! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for that hurricane!" Norrington slammed his hands and bottle down on the table, I jumped.

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sir, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington tip Gibbs and the table over I stand up just in time. "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now?" He asked pointing a pistol at Jack whose trying to hide behind a leaf.

"You're hired." Jack tells him.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Norrington tells him.

"Easy sailor!" a sailor that Jack hired said.

"That's our captain you're threatening!" Another sailor said . Chaos broke out in the bar everyone fighting someone and people still getting drunk.

"Time to go" Jack announced and for once i agreed with him.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed

As they exist Jack tires on hat and pushes the guy over the edge. Jack puts on another guy's hat and puts the other hat on the guy's head. "Carry on" They throw the guy over the balcony. They head back to the Black Pearl and load everything onto the boat.

Chapter 8 – Elizabeth and Norrington

"Captain Sparrow!" A young boy shouted walking towards the Black Pearl.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack smirked at him.

"I've come to find the man I love." Now this was different, now that I thought about this 'boy' actually kind of looked like a… No, it couldn't be could it?

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack announced, now that snapped me out of my thoughts. So he didn't love after all.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Ah so it was Elizabeth after all. "Elizabeth!" Jack said to Gibbs "Hide the rum." My jaw dropped and I left this conversation I didn't want to hear anymore I headed to Jack's cabin probably not the best place to go but the only place I could to figure out what the hell i was suppose to do with these feelings for a certain Captain and if i really should just marry Lord Beckett.


	8. Chapter 9

Well i hope you enjoy this chapter! Review pleaseee! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 9 – 'I swear ima jump ship!'

I came out a little while longer I got bored being in a cabin all by yourself with nothing to do not really fun. I headed over to Norrington who was scrubbing the deck, I sat down on a barrel next to him watching Elizabeth and Jack fight over something.

"I heard about the proposal."

"Really all the way out in Tortuga and people still care about who's marring who?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised about what us sailors are interested in." After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"You know you were always the one I wanted to marry not Elizabeth, although your sister is very pretty there was always something about you that caught my eye, but your father told me that you were going to be proposed to very shortly and that you would most likely say yes, so I went after your sister hoping you would somewhat get jealous but when every time I saw you will Mr. Turner I got angry. I couldn't have you with any other guy but me but I knew it was too late, me and you."

"As touching as that is James, I see you do you fancy my sister much more than me." I said, James looked up and eyed Elizabeth.

"I guess I do Abby, but I always will love you. Just know that."

"I Will." I whispered looking at the scene unfolding Elizabeth's back pressed up against the rail with Jack pressed up against I didn't know who I wanted to throw over board more Jack or Elizabeth. .

"I can't do this anymore." I said leaving the situation. It's the only I could do, I headed below deck and towards the cellar. I only had one thought in mind and that was Rum.

Above Deck:

Norrington walked over to Elizabeth

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for your sister to look like that while thinking about me." Norrington said smirking.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth said looking up at Jack.

Norrington laughed "So you never questioned how your sister is taking to you and Jack? And how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Elizabeth looked down at the compass, while Norrington walked away. She looked up to wear the compass landed to one person, her sister's love. Jack Sparrow.


	9. Chapter 10

**I told you i would get these two chapters out! Well i kind of did something between James and Abigail and i hope you forgive me for it! :P **

**Well enjoy! And pleaseeee pleaseee Review! (: **

**BTW: Maybe on five more chapters left! Let me know if you want me to do a sequal !(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 10 – Drunken States of Mind

Above Deck:

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack says coming to sit next to Elizabeth on the stairs.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

Jack hands Elizabeth the bottle of Rum. "You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriàge, right here, right on this deck, right now." He said trying to seduce her.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth says handing Jack back the bottle of Rum and standing up.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us."

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center. And personal hygiene." Elizabeth said naming off things and forgetting one other thing Will and Abigail they've both fallen for someone and can't have anything to do with each other, not that Elizabeth wanted to.

Jack sniffs his armpit "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." He said standing next to Elizabeth.

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist, just like your sister."

"Don't even bring her into this. Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Elizabeth said her breath on his face their lips inches away.

"I do want to know what it tastes like."

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Jack sees a black spot reappear on his hand and turns away horrified.

"I'm proud of you Jack."

"Land ho!"

"I want my jar of dirt!"

Below Deck (As everything is going on above deck this is going on below deck.):

Abigail was tossing the bottle of rum back. She was way passed drunk and was working on her 8th bottle. She heard footsteps but didn't care she just kept drinking.

"I think that's unhealthy." He said "That many bottles."

"You know Abigail, it won't make your problems go away."

"Well then, I'll keep trying in till it does Mr. Norrington." James came and sat down next to her. Abigail passed him the bottle and he took a swig from it.

"I can't take It anymore James. Him and her, her and him, it's supposed to be him and I." "You know James about before how you said you loved me then and still love me now, what If I said I want to return the feelings?"

"I'd say you can start now." James came closer and closer to my face; his breath was on my face. Butterflies were erupting from my stomach I wasn't quite sure if it was the alcohol or James. My eyelids started closing and in the next second James was kissing me and I was kissing back. My arms instantly went around his neck with the bottle in hand; his arms went towards my hips he slid me down so I was laying on the floor with him on top. Our lips moved in sync with each other, he licked my bottom lip for entranced and I granted it. Now I knew that the alcohol was having total effect of my decisions but I loved it. Total Freedom. I wasn't thinking about Jack or my love problems with him, I was totaling focusing on James and the Rum. We heard movement on deck but thought nothing of it and continued. About what felt like 5 minutes latter but was really 30 minutes someone coughed behind us I sat halfway up will James turned around. I took I swig from the bottle as looked who interrupted us.

"Ah Sparrow nice to you again." James smirked at him, Jack was glaring at him.

"Ello Jack, want some?" I asked holding out the bottle that was now empty.

"No thanks love, but do get yourself cleaned up, we've arrived." Jack whispered before walking back up to the deck.

"We'll he was a lot calmer than I thought he'd be." I stated opening up my 10th bottle and taking a long swig from it, James grabbed the bottle and did the same.


	10. Chapter 11

**Okay so i am deeply sorry for the trubbles with Chapter 11 for some weird reason it was uploading as Chapter 10. Strange haha well i hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and enjoy! **

**Replies: **

**BlooperLover : Oh my goodness thank you so much for letting me know! I had know idea! Thank you so much for telling me! And i am so glad that you love this story!(: **

**PiratesLife4Me-Savvy :" We'll i am terribly sorry that it was the same chapter and hopefully here is the new one!(: **

**Blooper Lover: Well hopefully now you can read more haha! (: **

**Anna jessie kate Ana me : We'll i'm going to try my best with updating as more as i can ! I'm glad you love the story though!(: **

**Enjoy! (: **

**P.S. I do not own anything... sadly and painfully): haha except maybe Abigail (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Only Me<strong>

Chapter 11 – The Truth

"You're pulling too fast!"

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Pintel and Ragettie were arguing. It was actually giving me a headache.

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken."

"What, with a long a?"

"Uh huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, Kràken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that."

"Both of you shut up!" I shouted at the both of them, they finally did.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." Jack said to the two.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth said sitting down.

"Oh trust me it does, it just keeps pointing to my man." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest. Jack smirked at me and I blushed. I had no idea that he heard me. Jack walked over to where the compass was and looked down at it. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asks.

"Move." Jack tells her and motions to Norrington to begin digging.

A thump is heard a shovel hitting metal. We all looked into the hole, and brushed away sand, and pulled out a large chest. Jack whacked the lock open with the shovel and opened the large chest, revealing faded roses, love letters, and a smaller chest from which a thumping can be heard. I pulled a couple of love letters out and started looking at them ignoring everybody around me.

_My dearest,_

_The days and nights without you are torture. 5 more years my love in till we see each other again and then I promise to spend that whole day with you like never before. I think about your beautiful face every day, you're always on my mind. I truly hope you're okay and safe. I'm counting down the days, months and years till we see each other again. Write back soon._

_Yours Truly_

I looked up to find the beach completely empty except for Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti. So I decided to read the second letter in my hand only I had no idea how torturous it was going to be.

_My Dearest,_

_I know you won't ever forgive for the things I'm about to do but it is for your own safety and protection. You must know that I'm just trying to do the right thing for the both of us. I will love you and I hope you will to after what is about to happen but I know that I am wishing for too much. I will always love you no matter._

_Yours Truly_

Nothing was clear in the two letters I read. I started grabbing the others and put them in my pants hoping nobody would notice. I then went and joined the fight with Davy Jones' crew which I'm wondering when they got here, or when everybody disappeared. All of a sudden a big wheel comes and rolls down the sand and it looks like Will and James are there. Everybody stopped fighting just to look at them, that is when I took the opportune moment and cut the head off of my opponent.

I see James by the longboat and go and stand next to him, "You know Mr. Norrington, you might just be fooling everyone else but me." I said looking around at the battle going on smirking.

"You know Ms. Swann I always knew that you were smarter than you looked." He said smiling up at me.

"Take it and go, I'll cover you James." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." We went back to fighting Davy Jones' crew.

Jack whacks Will upside the head and knocks him out. Elizabeth screams and runs to Will to make sure he is okay.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with." "We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth says still clinging to Will's unconscious body.

"Not with the chest." Norrington says and grabs the chest "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" I shout trying to fool everyone that I have no idea what happened to the heart. "Don't wait for me." He shouts while being chased by Davy Jones' crew

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack says getting to the longboat, everyone agrees and hopes into the longboat with Jack.


	11. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything!**

**Thanks for all the reviews btw(:**

**THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**if you want me to write the sequal let **

**me know in a review or message!**

**Enjoy and don't foget**

**to review!(:**

**Love Only Me**

Chapter 12 - The Kraken

The Flying Dutchman came right up next to the Black Pearl and Jack being the idiot that he is decides to hold the jar of dirt he got and rub it in Davy Jones's face. _What he was on I had no idea? I mean seriously Jack, Jones isn't going to want a jar of dirt let alone touch. Hmm, did you forget? Well the reason is he can't step foot on land you dumby!_

"Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack was singing. I finally realized that Jack thought he had Jones's heart, how wrong he was. "Enough!" Jones shouted, he looked really pissed off at Jack's antics and frankly I couldn't blame him.

"Hard to starboard!" "Brace the foreyard!" People were shouting left and right.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs shouted.

"We're the faster?" Will asks.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs started

"...we rob her advantage." Will finished

"They're giving up!" A crew member shouts. Everybody around started cheering happily that they won and that Davy Jones's was giving up.

Something jerked the boat causing everything and everybody to jerk with it. Jack's jar of fell over in the process and now he was screaming, running down the stairs making sure nobody touches his dirt in the process.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack asks digging through the dirt and broken glass on the deck.

"What's wrong Jack? Can't find the heart?" I ask smirking down at him.

"Where is-" Jack stops mid-sentence hearing the name Kraken and quickly gets up and runs off to god-knows where.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs shouts, everybody runs around looking for weapons and getting supplies needed to defend the ship.

"It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before!" Will grabs Elizabeth and pulls her away from the edge "Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" I quickly run and get a gun ready to defend the Black Pearl

The Kraken's tentacles slowing climb up the side of the Pearl. Everybody had at least some form of weapon in hand and mine was a gun, but waiting for Will's signal I was losing patience.

"Easy, boys" Will says, the Kraken was getting higher and higher up the side of the boat.

"Will..." Elizabeth said with panic in her voice "Steady...steady..." Will told them.

"Will..." Elizabeth's voice held more panic then before. "Hold...hold..." Will orders again holding off firing.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel suggests.

"WILL!" Elizabeth and I shout at him. "Fire!" Cannons and guns were fired, people were screaming in signs of help. You couldn't hear anybody, let alone your own thoughts with all the chaos going on around you. After five minutes of constident firing, the Karen finally gave up, for how long I wasn't sure and I was just hoping that we could leave before we did.

As these thoughts crept into my mind I didn't notice that the crew was celebrating nor did I care. I was just worried for the safety of everyone around us.

"Are there any boats left?" I asked coming from my thoughts. Elizabth turned to me with a frown apon her face.

"No there's no boats left." She told me. Will automatically borke into action like he was captain of the shop.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will told the crew, he then turned to Elizabeth and handed her a gun "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Elizabeth nodded taking the gun "As soon as you're clear." I turned my attention to Elizabeth as I got bored watching the crew.

"If you can't shoot, I got your back." I told her. "Glad to know your still not mad at me anymore Abby." She said smiling.

"Eh, how can I be mad at you Lizzy?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Plus were going to need all bonding we can get on this trip." I continued, she nodded in agreement and walked away to go help the crew.

I watched Elizabeth shout orders at the crewmen. I kind of felt bad for most of them but Elizabeth was right to push them. This is a dangerous situation and we needed everybody work harder and faster than ever before. I saw Elizabeth's attention drawn to something in the Ocean. I turned my gaze to it and as I did every curse word I knew entered into my brain as I saw the one man that I didn't want to see there was there.

Jack Sparrow was running away from his problems again. At thought something jerked the ship the second time that day.

"Not good." Marty shouted and he was right 'Not good at all'

**Is it just me or does Abigail get pissed off at everything Jack does?**

**\Well Jack does do dumb stuff so i guess Abigail had a right to be mad? **

**What do you think? Let me know! Review!(:**


	12. Chapter 13

**Ahh Next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! **

**So please tell me what ya think!**

**Reviews would be wonderful!(:**

**I do not own anything!(: **

**ENJOY!**

**Love Only Me**

Chapter 13 – The Final Fight

As we loaded all the gun powder into the cargo hold, the crew realized that there was only six and when Gibbs confronted Will about it he told them to load the rum too and through whines and complaining they did it anyway.

The crew was now pulling the cargo up out of the hold and into the air. "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs told them "Put your backs into it!" The gunpowder crates started lifting higher and higher in the air. Will hopped on and rode up trying to get the Kraken, which had returned, to come near him.

Abigail stood there speechless as she saw men dying left and right all because of the ship and its captain. She hoped that in the end that all these men's lives were worth the Pearl and Jack.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she pushed to the ground by men running back and forth. She gracefully got up and started shooting at the Kraken nothing was working though; it was then that she noticed Will was screaming for Elizabeth to shoot. She stood there not moving a muscle I knew she was scarred and ran to go help her but by the time I got there she was being dragged off by the Kraken.

She continued to run to where the gun landed but saw that another crew member picked it up and was about to shoot at the dangling load of gunpowder crates. However, not even a second later a tentacle grasped his legs, dragging him away to the sea while the gun was flung to the top of the stairs that led to the helm. Not wasting another moment, Abigail ran up the stairs as fast as she could. As she reached the last step and was about to grab the rifle, a large black boot stepped onto it. Not realizing who it was Abigail tried prying away the show with her hand.

"Love you might as well stop now!" Jack told her, Abigail shot up and hugged him from behind as he shot the gun and it was perfect timing to as Will finally fell free from the net and onto the deck below.

The impact of the explosion sent the Kraken and its scorched tentacles into the sea below. For how long it was going to remain they did not know. They only knew that they had to act and act quickly.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs as they emerged out of the rubble from the explosion.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet," Gibbs answered with a cringe before turning to Jack coming down from the helm with Abigail by his side. "Captain! Orders?"

"Abandon ship," Jack said plainly as he threw the rifle onto the deck. "Into the longboat."

"Jack!" Gibbs gasped. "The Pearl!"

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack replied looking around his ship that he raised.

"its a lot o' open wa'er," Pintel said worriedly as he looked from the railing of the ship to the shore of the island.

"That's a lot o' wa'er," Ragetti echoed.

"We have to try," Will offered. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

"Abandon ship," Gibbs nodded. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

As the crew began to gather supplies to load up the long boat, Jack, looking worriedly at his ship and turned to Abigail "I'm so sorry love."

"For what Jack?" Abigail asked looking confused between the ship and the man she loved. Jack stepped closer and closer to her.

"For not doing this sooner." Abigail felt her lips connect with his. Her arms automatically went around his neck to deepen' the kiss. After the heated moment, they pulled away.

"Well I'm glad you did that now." Abigail smiled at him "I'll leave you alone with her." knowing that he wanted to say good-bye to the Pearl by himself. She gave him another quick kiss on the lips before departing and going to the longboat.

As Will helped Abigail down into the boat before continuing to lower supplies from Gibbs, Elizabeth made her way over to Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said from behind the pirate captain.

Jack turned around. "We're not free yet, love."

"You came back," Elizabeth ignored his statement as she stepped all the closer to him. "I always knew you were a good man."

Not allowing Jack to comment back, Elizabeth pressed her lips onto his. Jack immediately started kissing her back, not knowing if this was real or not.

"I just wanted to…" Elizabeth paused as Jack found himself against the main mast, "thank you." Then before Jack could speak, Elizabeth pressed her lips to his again. Jack began lifting his hands to run his finger through her hair. However, only his right hand reached her shoulder.

"What?" Jack broke his lips from Elizabeth's as he looked to his left hand, chained to the mast. Then looking back up past Elizabeth, Jack saw Will trying to pull Abigail away as she continued to look over the deck at him and Elizabeth. Her eyes were red, her face wet from falling tears.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose!" Gibbs appeared at the ledge, truly forcing the two to lower back down into the boat. "Come on, Will, step to!"

"No!" Jack breathed.

"It's after you, not the ship," Elizabeth explained through tears. "It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?"

Elizabeth then began to lean in as if to kiss Jack but stopped short as she said as strongly as she could, "I'm not sorry."

Jack forced a weak grin, knowing her logic to save herself and the others. "Pirate."

Elizabeth didn't say another word as she turned away from Jack and hurried down into the longboat.

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs questioned as Elizabeth came down the side of the boat and sat in the long boat.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Elizabeth answered hoping that she could remain calm through all these questions.

"He what?" Abigail asked as anger built up inside of her.

As everyone looked between each other unsettling Elizabeth looked at the crew and ordered "Go!"

As they pulled away from the boat and were half way out into the ocean it was then that everything finally clicked in Abigail's head.

"Jack!" Abigail screamed. "I have to save him!"

Abigail was already to jump into the ocean and to swim to beloved when Will grabbed ahold of her waist and held her in his arms as she cried out for him.

She cried herself in till she fell asleep. The crew looked upon the young girl with such worry that they knew that they would do anything for her just too see her smile again.

**Ooo Tia Dalma's next! What's going to happen?**

**BTW if you want me to write the sequal let me know!(: **


	13. Chapter 14  Last Chapter

**Last Chapter !**

**Do hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!**

**Sequal? Or no Sequal?**

**Actually the At Worlds End was what i was kind of looking forward to **

**so let me know please!**

**I do not own anything except Abigail **

**(: **

**Happy Hoildays(Easter, etc.) everyone and enjoy them!**

_So you take the left_

_I'll take the right..._

_I don't want to_

_go to heaven if _

_i can't get in..._

**Love Only Me**

Chapter 14 – New Beginnings

We were heading up river to Tia Dalma's place. Guess everyone though she could give us a captain, a boat and the other part of a crew that we needed. Guess they were kind of right.

Once we were inside of the shack or house or whatever it was, we all took seats. You could feel the tension in the air and I was not enjoying it.

Will was sticking his father's knife into the table and then removing it and repeat. It was kind of annoying and yet I wanted it to continue like it was something just keeping me from going insane.

I saw Tia going around offering drinks and stopped at Elizabeth "Against the cold, and the sorrow."

She then headed in my direction "He may not be gone completely" She told me. What did that mean? Who was the "he"? Jack?

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul." Tia said to Will who picked up a cup.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain."

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs decided to raise his glass as a toast "To Jack Sparrow!"  
>Ragetti raise his glass as well "Never another like Captain Jack!"<br>Pintel followed behind him "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."  
>"He was a good man." Elizabeth said I always thought she hated him guess I didn't even know my own sister. God, I don't even know who I am. We all drank to that.<p>

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth... Abigail…" Will said to us.

Tia interrupted him "Would you do it? What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye's" Were heard going around including mine.

"All right! But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Just as she said that boots were heard coming down the stairs and soon in the line of vision but, who came down those none of us were prepared for.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa says with his monkey Jack and his green apple in hand as always.

I was shocked to say the least and I think everyone was too because he was supposed to be dead or at the bottom of hell.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead." Elizabeth said speaking what was on everyone's minds around us.

"You can thank Tia for that one" Barbossa said laughing.

I walked over to where Tia was standing as everyone else filled him in on what was going on.

"What can I do for you my dear?" Tia asked.

"I want to find _him_."

* * *

><p>O.A.R. - Heaven<p> 


	14. Update for Sequal!

Well hello everyone ! I have officaly updated the sequal to Love Only Me!  
>So please do go check it out on my wall!<p>

It's called 'Once, Forever and Always'

I hope you like it and please enjoy!(:


End file.
